Angel
by Kira Stone
Summary: This is after GRev. The world Championships have come round again and Mr.Dickinson has called the five Blade Breakers together again. They have a new teammate!ON PERMANENT HIATUS due to lack of inspiration
1. Introduction:Kai's world

This is my first fic, so r&r!

Kai has a best friend in this fic, so he's a little OOC. Kai fans, don't kill me!Also, I'm going to use my very own OC, Kira Stone, I thought her up, so please don't sue me!

A blonde boy jumps over the sleeping bags piled up in the center of the room carefully holding a water-balloon in his hand. He goes over to a sleeping blue-haired boy who is muttering something about 'no more pizza'. I'm sitting in the corner, giving him a don't-you-dare-do-that glare. Another boy dressed in Chinese clothes comes in. When he realizes what the blonde is going to do, he smiles in approval. The balloon-bearing boy shouts, "Bombs away!" and drops the balloon onto the sleeping boy. I groan inwardly. Five minutes later, all three of us are running from an angry and wet boy.

Welcome to my world. I'm Kai Hiwatari and the three immature idiots mentioned above are people who call themselves my friends, Max Tate, Tyson Granger and Ray Kon (in the order of their appearance). There are another two, called Kenny Kojou and Hilary Tatibana, but they don't live here like Tyson, Ray and myself. Max lives with his dad. I envy him. He doesn't have to bear Tyson's loud snores in the night.

The reason we're living here instead of our respective homes? A sport called beyblading. Beyblading is a sport (in which you launch your beyblade into a bowl, called a beystadium, and try to knock your opponent's blade out of the dish). Trust me, it's much more serious than it sounds. It's like life and death for some, including me and the rest of my friends. We're a team called the Blade breakers. We have gathered this year to train for the next World Championships, held about two months from now. Tyson's won them three times in a row now, never losing to the same person twice. Mr. Dickenson, the chairman of the BBA(Beyblade Battle Association) formed our team three years ago, and we became friends pretty soon afterwards.

Tyson is pretty confident about his abilities as a blader, and his best point is the fact that he's never lost to the same person **twice**. He realizes his opponent's weak point and then uses it against him. His bit-beast Dragoon chose him as his master because he never gives up, in beyblading and other fields too, although he's too dense to realize it yet. That's the reason for his loyalty to his team and his forgiveness towards his friends. He forgave me when I deserted the team two years ago and still regards me as a good friend. But not only is he dense, most of the time he's thinking about food and eats it without any etiquette.

Ray is at least smarter than the other two and much more mature. That may be because he's not Japanese. He was born and brought up in a village in China which used to train the children in beyblading. He likes using tactics with speed. Sometimes his beyblade speeds up so much that it can't be seen. He's had his share of being called a traitor. He left the village he had grown up in to go places and learn new techniques of beyblading. He's pretty much the cook for the team when we don't go to a restaurant to eat.

Max is the third member of our six-person team. He's very childish, and eating sugar gives him a sugar-rush, which is probably the reason he's usually smiling happily. His specialty in beyblading is defense and he can stop the strongest attacks. No wonder his bit-beast Draciel is a giant turtle. His dad lives in Tokyo, but his mother lives in America. Both work with beyblades.

Kenny(the chief) records all the data he can about beybladers and their blades on his laptop. He has a bit-beast too, but somehow he managed to trap it in his laptop instead of in a blade. So now he has a temperamental laptop. Not to mention that Dizzi's a female bit-beast. Girls. Which brings us to the last member of our team. Hilary's been with us for about a year and a half. She thought beyblading was a child's game at first. That is, until she saw our bit-beasts come out roaring at each other. From then onwards she stopped being skeptical and is now pretty much part of the team. She seems to love bossing Tyson around, but helps in her own way.

I'm the team captain. As I said earlier, my name's Kai Hiwatari. Most people stay away from me and I prefer to stay away from them. I only have a few friends and I only talk to them. I don't like wasting my words. Many people think what I don't like would fill about ten books. They're wrong. Just because I don't like speaking too much doesn't mean I have a permanently negative mind. I recovered the memories I'd lost with the help of Tyson & Co. They know a lot of my past. What they don't know is that I myself don't know that part of my past which I'm not telling them. I remember some things, but my memories are still fuzzy. About my past, it turns out that my crazy grandfather wanted to take over the world and raised me to help him. He's still out there and he wants me to return to him. As if I'd ever do that.

I hope you liked that! Oh, and I'm not including Daichi in this story as I don't like him.


	2. Introducing Kira!

The reason I'm updating this story so fast is that I already had it all written out, but I had some trouble submitting it here. I really hope you like it. Oh, and be nice while reviewing!Ciao!

A brown-haired girl stood there. She had a cloak covering all of her body and a large part of her face. She was watching him, he was sure of it. He tried to concentrate on Tyson's match, but he just couldn't. She was looking at the match with an amused smile on her face. She knew who was going to win. She knew it would be the three-time world champion. She turned slightly, and he could no longer see her face clearly. He sighed. "Kai," A concerned Ray turned to him, "Tyson's going to win this, you know. You shouldn't worry about him." _'No, Ray I'm not worried about Tyson. He can take care of himself. I'm more worried about that girl, although I don't mind her presence. But I still want to find out why she's been following me for so long. She's been at every match I've been to so far. In a stadium at least.' _Kai thought, smiling at that last thought. The fact that she hadn't been at any of his alley fights ruled her out as a Biovolt spy. That was good. At least his grandfather hadn't reached using girls his age to spy on him.

"And Tyson Granger, three times world champion has won this exhibition match! Now come the finals of the regional championships between Chaya Mizuhara and Kira Stone!" DJ Jazzman, as usual was shouting his lungs out into the microphone. "TWO girls!" Shouted Tyson, in surprise. " Yes, Tyson, two girls. And I want you to watch this match very carefully and recognize your new team-mate." Mr. Dickinson came up from behind and succeeded in scaring everyone except Kai, who had seen him coming. "You mean our new team-mate is going to be a GIRL!" "Shhh you two, the contestants are coming up to the beyblade dish." Ray was the only composed guy in the team at that moment. Max was excited about having a new teammate, Tyson was shocked at having a girl as a teammate_-'Though he shouldn't be surprised,_' thought Ray, who had grown up with a girl teammate-and Kai was acting weird. Not normal Kai-ish weird, either. He wasn't as cool as he usually was; something was on his mind.

He forgot about these thoughts for a moment as he studied the two opponents. One was a redhead who looked really serious about her blading. The other one looked like-"An airhead." Said Tyson in disgust. She was smiling brightly at her opponent and wishing her luck. "I don't think I'll need it, thanks. Not against someone like you." Was the cold reply. The brown-haired girl wasn't put off by this comment and she continued smiling. She took out what didn't look like a very impressive white blade, at least according to their standards. It was a custom-made blade, which looked like it would get smashed at the first attack. Her opponent's violet blade was standard but pretty strong. Kai looked at the girl, studying her face. Then he realized that she was the same girl who had been following him all this time. The muddy brown cloak, which she had been wearing, had hid a lot of her face as well as all her hair. '_That's why I didn't recognize her at first. Well, if she really is the one who was following me, Tyson should expect better from her.' _But he kept quiet, as always. _'Let them realize it on their own. They can't spot talent even if it's right under their noses.'_

The match started. The redhead (Chaya) launched her attack at once. The other one (Kira) smiled slightly. As soon as the match had started, she had become a different person completely. She was no longer smiling, but from her radiated an aura of self-confidence similar to a cat about to jump gracefully onto a table at about three times its own height. "Silas, attack! Wormhole of Doom!" The violet blade started spinning around the white one, creating some pretty strong winds. "Nothing compared to mine, though." Said Tyson, looking a little more interested in the match. He and Max were still convinced that Chaya would win the match with ease.

Ray, however, was having second thoughts. He also saw the way Kira was holding herself and realized that she must have had a lot of training. He wasn't sure how that would affect the outcome of the match, but he knew that it would, in some way. He was still thinking about it when the white blade made its move, without any words coming out of its master's mouth. It felt like the world had sped up, the white blade hit the violet one, the first contact being made and then the violet blade were out of the dish. It landed on the floor and the entire stadium was silent. Everyone-except Kai and Mr. Dickinson- was shocked. The silence was broken when the winner of the match recalled her blade and said, with that small smile, "Well, I'm glad so many people thought I was going to win." Even Tyson couldn't miss the sarcasm in her words.

"Kira, over here" Mr. Dickinson called her over to the Blade breakers. She came, smiling, but not like before the match. This was a genuine smile, as if she was happy to be alive. It would have made others look stupid, but it complemented her eyes and gave the others another reason to respect her. She looked pleasant. "Mr. Dickinson, hello. I had the impression that you were in the viewer's box." She said, referring to the box from which Mr. Dickinson usually viewed the matches. "Oh, yes, I was but I came down to introduce you to your new team. These are the Blade breakers."

He started introducing them one by one, coming at last to Kai. Kira's look of interest vanished. Her face closed up and she said, "You…" Kai had just managed to remember who she was. "Kira.." He took a step back, a rare look of surprise crossing his face. He soon regained his composure, but she said, " You have ten seconds to give me a reasonable excuse." Her foot tapped the floor ten times. "You are the most inconsiderate person I have ever met! It took me three months to locate you after the blade incident, and then after another three, you just disappear again!" He opened his mouth to cut her off, but she was beyond interrupting, " Do you have any idea how much time I wasted in locating you? You could have written a note, or calling wouldn't hurt! But you think it would be a blow to your rapidly inflating ego to just tell someone not to worry!"

_'She's in for it now. No one. NO ONE insults Kai like that and gets away with it.' _ThoughtTyson. '_I wonder what Kai will do now. He's never been talked to like that.'_ Thought Max. Ray was wondering the same things, but he was sure that he would just glare at her and would walk off. He didn't. What he did next surprised them all. He looked sheepish and said that he didn't remember her number and that he didn't think of writing a note. Then, he apologized to her. She smiled and said, "Apology accepted. How are you?" They stared at this sudden personality change in her. Kai just looked at her and then, as if he had actually replied, she said, "I'm very pleased to meet you all."

After a while of talking to her, Tyson had to admit she wasn't that bad. She did love blading, and once in a while she would turn to Kai and ask him a question. What was most surprising is that he would usually answer her, a thing which was very rare. "So then, how do you know Kai ?" She smiled down at the short bespectacled boy and then thought for a moment. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Kai said suddenly, "We're friends." "FRIENDS!" They shouted together. "Friends… that's a good one, Kai. You didn't even know the meaning of the word when we met you." Said Tyson.

"That's not true." She held out her hand to Kai and he gave her his blade without a moments hesitation. _"But that's not possible! Kai never gives anyone his blade, even the chief had a hard time gaining his trust. I've tried taking it as a prank, andI found out that he even sleeps with it next to him!"_ "Wow, its changed a lot," She said, studying it. She closed her hand with the blade still in it. "I think I'll keep it for a while. I need to add the upgrades to my database." "You have a player database?" the chief perked up at this piece of information. She replied in the affirmative. "Oh, cool. I'd love to see it, if I may." "Sure."

At the Granger dojo, she was introduced to Hilary, who seemed to give her a less than enthusiastic greeting. She wondered why, but soon forgot these thoughts, enjoying herself in the friendly chatter carried on by her new teammates. She herself joined in many times, but when she kept quiet, it wasn't in caution. It was simply because she was a little tired of talking. She liked this sort of casual atmosphere, it suited her and it reminded her of her days in her former team.

Kenny was poring over her laptop's screen in awe- "You collected all this information in three years!". The others were relaxing in the living room, playing some board games. She had joined them, but lost in the first round. So had Ray, but he was sitting on the patio while she remained inside. Tyson and Hilary started fighting about a rule of the game. She went out to avoid the chief's curious questions about her data gathering method. She sat down next to Ray. "So, then. You used to be on another team before ours?" He said, framing it like a question. He expected a 'no'. "Yes" _'What? But she doesn't look like the type to form a team or even be part of one. When battling, she reminds me of Kai. Never needing anyone's support.'_

She turned back to the living room. "Uhh.. don't mind them" he said, indicating Tyson and Hilary fighting in the background, "They're always like that." "Yeah. There was a pair just like that at my old team. It's funny, they became best friends." She laughed. "Well, if that's what's going to happen to them, I hope it happens soon, before they bring the house down between them." Ray smiled at her and she smiled back, both imagining the house going down. After a few minutes, both were laughing hard. Max, who had just given up all hopes of continuing the game came near them. "What's up, you guys?" "Nothing." They replied in unison, before collapsing into laughter yet again. Max shrugged and said, "If you can't figure them out, join them!" and then he, too, collapsed into giggles.

Kira had finished analyzing everyone's blades. She got up from her seat on the patio and then informed the others of her desire to go and give Kai his beyblade. They just shrugged and wished her luck. "Oh, and if you do **find **him, tell him that it's almost dinner time." Said Tyson, emphasizing on the 'find'. They told her later that Kai usually couldn't be found all that easily. She returned in half an hour, Kai walking next to her signifying her success at finding him. "Wow. We used to spend hours searching for him and you found him in half an hour." "Less actually. We were delayed by a cat, weren't we Kai?" She said, smiling mischievously at him. She didn't get an answer, of course.

Tyson's grandfather came home a few minutes later and was duly introduced to Kira. Funnily, she acted very formal in front of him and when she went out for a moment, he asked, "What's the matter with the little home girl? She's acting like a rich kid in front of her parents" "We don't know, either. It's like she's a different person. Weird." "Don't say that." Kai's usually unreadable face was looking so different that it took several moments for them to realize that he was sad for her. "Her parents died when she was three. She doesn't have any living relatives." "Oh. We had no idea." Said Tyson, looking a little troubled. "So that's the trouble. Well, not to worry, I'll get her smiling soon enough." Tyson's grandpa had a determined look on his face. Kai groaned inwardly. "You all wouldn't, by any chance, forget I ever said that, would you?" Max, Ray, Kenny and Hilary shook their heads. Tyson was trying to calm his grandpa down. "Please, Grandpa. Don't do anything embarrassing, okay."

When Kira came in, she had been out so long that only Kai, Ray and Tyson's grandpa remembered what Kai had said. Tyson's grandpa said, "Well, home girl, why dontcha stay for dinner?" "May I?" pleasantly surprised "yes of course" "Thank you Mr. Gra---" "Don't call me that, just call me grandpa" smiling "Yes, Grandpa." Tyson was about to say that no one called his grandpa 'grandpa' except him when Hilary trod on his foot. Then he remembered and kept quiet. Hilary smiled lightly. Kira had just given her another reason to like her. Tyson didn't even make any fuss about his foot being trodden on later.

Well, did you like it? I won't know if you don't review!


	3. A sunny morning

I hope you understood that cat crack in the last chapter.Kai becomes fond of a cat in season three.

Thanks to the two people whose reviews I have recieved:

**kaiROXmyWorld**: I'm glad you liked the intro. I spent weeks working on it!

**Blue Flaming Cheetah**: Please keep reading!

Others who have sent reviews, I haven't recieved them, so don't worry, as soon as reviews reach me, I will give the due thanks!

Third chapter up!Review, people!

"So, you guys are coming over to my house today, right?" Kira was at the dojo early, a little excited. "Uh. Yeah. But Kai hasn't woken up yet and neither has Tyson." Max was there. He had been surprised a little earlier, when he reached the dojo and saw only Ray up. When he had asked about Kai, Ray shrugged and said that they should let him sleep.

Ray volunteered to go wake Tyson up, and soon the unlucky world champion was shouting "HOT!" and drinking a bottle of water in the kitchen, which everyone was occupying at the moment. Kira suggested that she go and see if Kai was awake. "Sure, go ahead. And I'll pray for you if you wake him up." Said Tyson. None of them ever had the chance to wake him up as he was usually awake before them, but they were sure he would kill the person who woke him up.

"Kira!" A white blur passed the kitchen door, quickly followed by a black blur. Kai stopped outside the door, confused about where she had gone. He opened the door and shouted, "WHERE IS SHE!" "Umm.. We have no idea. What's the matter, Kai, ol' buddy ol' pal?" Said Tyson nervously. He had a right to be nervous, too. Kai was looking downright murderous. "What's the matter! I.. she…" He suddenly stopped himself and calmed down considerably. He then took a moment to look around the room and then abruptly turned and left. Kira was standing in the living room, her face flushed. Kai moved towards her and she suddenly turned and found herself face to face with him. "I'm sorry." She said calmly.

The others waited for the explosion. It didn't come. He made a sound which sounded like "Hn" but moved away without saying anything else. Kira volunteered to make breakfast. Ray smiled gratefully at her with a 'go ahead'. The team made their way to the dining room. Suddenly they heard a sweet voice singing a song filtering through the door leading to the kitchen. "Kira?" Ray called out. The singing stopped. She poked her head in the door. "Yes?" "Was that you singing just then?" "Yes. Did it disturb you?" "No.." "Wow, that was awesome! I mean, we've heard Ming-Ming singing, but you're voice is something else!" shouted Tyson. She blushed. Stammering, she said, "It's not that good. I just sing to help my concentration." Max butted in "Tyson's right. Your voice is great!"

After that she went back to the kitchen and, to the disappointment of the Blade breakers, she stopped singing. "Pancakes!" Shouted Tyson, drooling at the sweet smell coming through the crack at the bottom of the door. The door opened and Kira came in, smiling at Tyson's face, a large plate filled with pancakes in her hands. Not surprisingly, the pancakes were over before Kira could say, "Maple Syrup!" and Kai hadn't had one. Kira laughed at his face, which for her clearly held dissatisfaction. The others were clueless, so she went back to the kitchen and brought back another plate which had the three pancakes she had kept aside- "for me!" "In Your dreams, Tyson" "ME!ME!ME!" Kai butted in "Who gave Max sugar?" "IT WAS RIGHT THERE ON THE TABLE!" Shouted Max.

"Oook. Max does not need the extra sugar from the pancakes." "Neither do you, Ray" "As if you're going to get them, Tyson. You'll get fat." "Okay, okay. Don't argue. This isn't for you three, anyway." "It isn't?" They said in unison, incredulously. "No, it isn't." She laughed and put the plate in front of Kai. "Eat. And don't look like that, it makes me want to laugh." Kai looked at the plate of pancakes and started eating, while the others watched hungrily. Kira saw that he was getting disturbed and told them, "Why don't you guys go into the living room?" They assented reluctantly. As soon as they went out, he said, "Thanks." And ate the food with more relish than before.

"Your cooking is as good as ever." Kira laughed. "I still don't understand why you keep that façade up with your friends. Why don't you just show them your real personality? Then they'd understand you better." Kai stopped eating and looked at her seriously. "Is this my real personality….or isn't it?" She let out a peal of laughter. "They'll think you've gone crazy, you know. Laughing in a room whose only other occupant is me." "I'm sorry. It's just… that was so funny!" and she went off into laughter once again, with Kai regarding her solemnly, with just a mischievous glint in his eye proving that he was joking.

I'm sorry for not describing Kira very well, but I don't really have an idea of her in my mind, except for the fact that she has dark brown eyes and brown hair. Reviewers, please help!I need ideas for her dress and distinguishing marks, if any.(She needs to have clothes she can run and jump around in, like Kai). So get that creative genius burning!


	4. A game of Truth or Dare?

The fourth chapter's done!Please read, and don't hesitate to say that it's rubbish! (a few friends of mine do think that) Anyway, please, please review.(on bended knee)I remind readers, once again, that this is my first fic. I need advice! Otherwise I might just go on writing rubbish!

They finally set out to Kira's house. They(Kira) had arranged for a minibus to transport them to her house. They met Hilary on the way and then went right out of the suburbs. "Hey, Where are we going?" Said Max. They were going into a different neighborhood altogether. It was a place where nobody lived. There was a thick forest on both sides of the road, which looked scary even in the daytime. "Oh, well, my grandfather, he bought this house. I can't exactly change the location." " Why not?" "Because… We're here!" "WOW! This is your 'house'?" Said Tyson.

It was a two-storey mansion-HUGE in every sense of the word. Kira stepped out of the bus in the driveway of the 'house' and motioned to them to follow her. They complied, too busy looking at the house to notice that she wasn't leading them to the front door of the mansion. She went to another door, which had a high-tech lock on it. She punched in a numeric code and the door opened smoothly. "What's that?" "My Laboratory. It's where I research beyblades."

As soon as Kenny saw the inside of the lab, he went nuts over it. "This is…this is the newest version of the windows Pro XP! It hasn't even come out in Japan yet! How did you manage to get it at such short notice? And isn't this the latest SIM tech virtual reality model? This place is amazing!" Kira sweat dropped. "Yes, I'm so glad you liked it Chief. Anyway, I built some blades on the basis of all the information I had collected earlier. Your blades were built by experts-here the chief blushed-but it looked like you didn't have a wider range of materials to choose from- "too right we didn't" said Tyson-so I decided to provide you with world-class beyblades. Here, look!" She took out a beyblade which looked familiar. It was familiar.

"DRAGOON!" Tyson caught the blade in his hand and looked it over. "What did you do to Dragoon?" "Erm.. I changed the design to further enhance your attacking power." She looked a little nervous. "Is it alright?" "ALRIGHT!" He looked a little freaked out. "This is so not Dragoon!" "Yeah, I know, but before you make opinions, why don't you test it?"

"Wow. That did not just happen." Ray was looking shocked. "Yes it did. This blade is really powerful!" An excited Tyson had just recovered from the shock. Kira was engrossed in the computer screen, a little thoughtful. A few minutes before, the new Dragoon that Kira had made had completely destroyed the beystadium and had had no difficulty in throwing Max's Draciel out of the dish, however hard he tried to defend himself. Kira then handed the rest of the team their new blades, which they took without saying a word. Only Ray's Driger hadn't changed much. Kira confessed that she had tried, but she couldn't make any improvements on the design. It took them all a few minutes to realize that she was complimenting him. He blushed.

They stayed at her house for the rest of the day, looking over it and playing games, not to mention beyblading. "Oh no! Would you just look at that! It's a thunderstorm!" The chief was getting really scared, looking out the largewindow. Kira appeared to be thinking. She had been in hyper mode for the last few hours, playing competitively on her Xbox with Tyson and Max, with Ray joining in sometimes. "I know!" She suddenly said, making all the others start, "Why don't you guys just sleep over tonight!"

They didn't look too disposed towards this idea, so she added, "I'll be cooking something really nice- "I'm in!" Shouted three voices unanimously. Kenny just looked at the others and agreed. Hilary, who had been unusually quiet, smiled and said she'd love to stay. The two girls exchanged a look and both simultaneously burst out laughing. The boys looked at the two. They were nearing hysteria. "Girls," Said Tyson, shaking his head at them. They looked at each other and stopped laughing. "Hey Kira, why don't we.." Said Hilary slyly. Kira looked at her seriously, and then said, "Nah. It would take up too much energy. Why don't we play something, you guys?" "What?" Four boys chorused, looking a little sheepish. They knew they were in trouble the moment the two girls smirked at them evilly.(A/N: not EVILLY evilly, just as if they were going to mentally torture them by dragging them shopping, as an example)

"Truth or Dare."

_'Uh oh. This isn't good.'_ All five of them, including Kai, thought.

Kai knows Kira, so even if the other's views are exaggerated, his isn't.So, watch out for the next chappie! Hint:they play...watch them all blush uncomfortably and/or do stupid things!


	5. Something funny

"Truth or Dare?" Said Kira, her eyes glinting with the triumph of one who has got her enemy twirled around her little finger.

Kai glared at her. He had the worst luck in the world. Not only did she take a spot in the circle opposite to him, but she happened to be the first questioner. '_Hmm.. What should I do? Kira just has this knack of giving me embarrassing dares. But truth is not an option when it comes to her.' _"Dare." Her smile widened. The nagging thought in the back of his mind told him that he should have said truth. She seemed to have something up her sleeve.

The others waited hopefully. Surprisingly, the four bladers had all accepted the two girls' invitation to play the game . Kenny had said no and he was sitting peacefully with his laptop, completing some 'backlog' as he put it. Ray was facing Hilary, Max facing Tyson and Kai was facing Kira in the haphazard circle they had made.

"Umm.. a dare.. Right." She was still smiling. "Say what you used to say first thing every morning for five years." He remained stone-faced. "Out loud, please." He looked angry and said something in a foreign language. "In English." Kira was beginning to get annoyed. He mirrored her annoyed look and said, "Kira, I am awake. You have no right to pour ice-cold water on me." She looked at him. "Wasn't it more like 'Ahh! Kira, you idiot, I'm awake! Don't you dare pour that bucket of water on me!'?"

He assented in a murmur, highly embarrassed. The others were falling over, laughing. "Okay, okay." Ray interrupted, earning a barely noticeable grateful look from Kai. "Lets spin the bottle again, shall we?" Hilary grabbed the bottle and a minute later, Ray was smiling and Hilary was unsettled, as he became the questioner and she the answerer. "Dare." She replied to his question before it came out of his mouth.

"Okay." He said carefully, stressing the vowels and thinking hard. "I dare you to…" He pointed to a small rubber ball lying on the floor near them, "do one bad thing with that rubber ball."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" "I mean, do something just a slightest bit against the rules with that ball." Then he just sat down and waited in anticipation. Hilary was at a loss, so the others decided to offer their suggestions. Max explained to her kindly that they all knew that she kept to the rules, so Ray wanted her to do something bad for once.

"You could break a window by throwing it out" Said Tyson. "Yeah and have the thunderstorm come into the house! No way!" She looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Hey, why don't you just hit Tyson in the head with it? That would qualify as a bad thing, right?" "HEY!" Tyson looked furious. "NO, that would be a good thing," said Hilary. "Thanks Hil, Hey, that wasn't a defense!" "I know, and I wasn't trying to defend you, Tyson."

"Fine, then." She took the ball slowly and stiffly, as if she wasn't used to it and closing her eyes, she threw it.

It curved in a graceful arc and came to rest crashing into an expensive vase and knocking it to the ground. The others just watched as Kira ran to see whether anything could be scavenged from the debris and then turned with a sigh to Hilary, who was watching as if this was the first time she had relied on luck and it had let her down. Tyson privately thought that this was the case. She looked very guilty, too. "Kira, I'm really sorry." She shrugged and said, "No biggie."

They continued playing, with some minor upsets, like when Tyson dared Kira to kiss Ray(She did it, although they both blushed before and after the kiss and Kai witnessed the birth of a green monster who he managed to stop from tearing Ray from limb to limb by thinking 'We need him in the team, we need him in the team')or when Kira dared Max to wear a yellow bunny suit as a night suit (He woke up in the middle of the night to remove it, and found a grinning Kira telling him to go back to sleep)Hilary dared Tyson to give her his baseball cap and he did, grumbling as he removed it. Twice someone chose truth, both times, it was Kira and the bladers found out that she used to live in the United Kingdom and that she could assess a person's blading skills by seeing how they moved and carried themselves.


	6. Something new about Kira

Hello again. I won't be able to update as fast as possible, as I'm going to have to study, but please enjoy this story! R& R!

The Blade Breakers, minus Kira, were standing in the check in at the Tokyo airport. They were getting slightly tired of waiting for her, and their flight was leaving in a few minutes.

Tyson's worry levels were going through the roof. "Where is she! Where is she! Our flight leaves soon and she still hasn't turned up!" Kai was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. Max was, on the other hand, completely calm. He was playing a handheld electronic game, and couldn't be less bothered about his surroundings.

Ray looked at Tyson and the effect he was having on Kai and mentally started counting down. _Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four…_ He started looking around for cover in case the explosion came. But when he saw a certain team member looking at Tyson, annoyed, he could almost have laughed aloud.

Hilary caught hold of Tyson by his ear, dragged him to a corner, and started lecturing him on how not to shout in public. Ray's smiled faded as he saw the expression on Tyson's face. A full-fledged shouting match started again. Ray looked over at Kai and saw that he had calmed down enough to discuss strategies with the chief.

He looked at Max, a little exasperatedly, a little amusedly. "Max! Will you stop playing that game! If you hadn't noticed, we're going to be late for our flight because Kira hasn't turned up." "Hmm.. Oh really. But Kira said yesterday that wasn't going to come with us." He looked dazedly at Ray for a moment, and then went back to his game. Ray looked at him for a second before what he said sank in.

"WHAT!"

Max continued playing his game. When he next looked up, he was being dragged through the check in and the customs and making a mad dash for the gate, boarding pass and passport in hand.

"No!" Cried Tyson, looking dejectedly at the plane which had just taken off, leaving them behind. Kai turned and saw a familiar figure talking animatedly to a lady dressed in a stewardess's clothes. She had her back to them, but then she turned. She saw them and looked disturbed.

She came towards them. "Hey, guys! What are you doing here? I thought your flight left a few minutes ago." "It did. But we missed it." Ray was the only person who could speak calmly. The others were down in the dumps, the chief was jumping up and down- "What're we going to do now!"- and Hilary was trying to calm him down.

"Oh. What happened?" She asked. After hearing the story, she looked a little guilty. "I guess this is my fault. Oh, well, it's alright. I can arrange transportation." She looked around. " Now, where's Steffy gone?"

The stewardess she had been talking to earlier came up and said, "Miss Kira, the paperwork's done-" She was interrupted by Kira, who informed her that the Blade Breakers were coming along. She took this in her stride and then completed what she had been saying earlier, "and the jet's ready too. This way, Miss Kira."

So saying, she gave Kira her passport and led them to a bus on the tarmac. They got in and the bus took them to a jet which was starting its engines. Kira led the way to the jet, climbed on and then sat down on one of the twelve sofa seats. As soon as the guys got over the style of the plane, they looked at Kira.

She looked comfortable in the soft leather seat, lying back and listening contentedly to some music she had put on. "Hey, Kira?" Tyson looked at her. Kira looked at him.

"Yeah, Tyson?" She looked at him inquiringly. "I know that this sounds like a stupid question, but are you used to this?" "Yes, I am. I usually go everywhere on this jet. Why do you ask?" Tyson shook his head dumbly. _'Wow. To go everywhere in a jet like this! Amazing! She really must have a lot of money!' _Max voiced his thoughts to Kira. She looked at him and said, "Umm… kind of."

Reviewers, please help me with my description of Kira! Otherwise I won't be able to update as soon as possible!

And don't forget to review!


	7. ANsorry!

This is an author's note: Apart from this fic, I've also written two others, Class Q at Clamp School and Ryu thought about the day he met her . Please read and review them, too! Class Q at Clamp school must be read. It's a Clamp School fic with a Detective School Q crossover. Ryu thought about the day… is complementary to that one, but it's in Detective School Q. Sorry if I wasted your time!


	8. Original Character Profiles!

Hi there! Sorry for not updating for such a long time, but my PC went haywire. In fact, I'm still using someone else's PC.

Anyway, here are character profiles of the OC Team I created, with Kira in it.

The Blade Breakers (the old ones)

Name: John P Scholls

Age: 18

Nationality: British

Likes: Beyblading, teaching others how to blade, most action sports

Dislikes: A certain teammate's almost maniacal habit of taking pictures, people who pick on his 'sisters'(Kira and Sakura)

Description: He usually is pretty serious, though he knows how to laugh.He also cool and calm, especially during a beybattle. He only gets really mad when his friends get hurt.

Wears: Blue or black jeans and different colored shirts sporting Nike or Adidas logos. During beybattles, he wears a team jacket with BLADEBREAKERS on it, with a picture of his blade where the is.

Eye color: Ocean Blue (think ocean floor as seen from above the water)

Hair color: Black (It's usually a little messy)

Name: Sakura Komata

Age: 17

Nationality: Japanese

Likes: Beyblading, taking pictures of her friends every few minutes, ballet and ice-skating

Dislikes: Rude people, stupid jokes and singing

Description: She's the most care-free one on the team, to make up for the seriousness of two male teammates (Guess which!)She keeps the care-free, bubbly act up during a beybattle, although she's usually dead serious. She hates it when Terry makes stupid jokes, and that's the main reason he normally finds himself out cold after a really corny joke.

Wears: A blue top and light blue skirt most of the time. She also wears her team jacket during beybattles which is the same as John's, but red, with a picture of her blade on it.

Eye color: Red (and twinkling)

Hair color: Deep Blue (and proud of it)

Name: Terry Walker

Age: 17

Nationality: American

Likes: Stupid jokes, Beyblading, more stupid jokes, and more Beyblading

Dislikes: Being told not to do something, being collectively glared at (this happens way too often) and people who don't understand his jokes

Description: He's always thinking of some wisecrack or the other, but he looks pretty serious during a beybattle. Apart from that he likes irritating Sakura with his constant efforts to get her to go for some karaoke

Wears: A red T-shirt and black jeans (to remind me of NY, he says) and, of course, the team jacket inside the beystadium.

Eye color: Light blue

Hair color: Straw yellow

Name: Kurogane Taisho

Age: 16

Nationality: No one knows

Likes: Beyblading and talking to his friends

Dislikes: People who dare make fun of him or his team

Description: Ah, we come at last to the hothead of the team. He will get angry if he thinks people are insulting either him or his team and only John and Kira can calm him down. He is always serious, quite possibly the one who does the most training and the one who influences the team's decisions, most of the time. The team understands what he wants to say without him saying it, and so he is also a man of few words.

Wears: All black. T-shirt, trousers and the team jacket everywhere he goes (It's his trademark)

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Also Black (of course)

Name: Kira Stone

Age: 15

Nationality: Half British, Half Russian(that's right, half Russian)

Likes: Beyblading, shopping, having fun and many other things

Dislikes: Sakura when she goes overboard with her camera, Terry's stupid jokes, ice-skating and bullies in general

Description: Kira is the captain of the team. Yes, it's funny that the youngest in the team is the captain, but the others say that she's the best blader on it. She almost never exerts her authority over her teammates-correction, friends-but she does take the decisions when the others are reluctant to. She's pretty reliable in a fix, but don't even mention ice-skating in front of her!

Wears: Normally, a different top every day and a different colored skirt underneath it. On Beybattling days, she wears a white top with 'Let's Do It' on the front and a white skirt, like the ones female tennis players use. Her team jacket, it being the captain's, is a completely different one. It's white and gold, extends to her waist and has BLADEBREAKERS written on it, with her blade in between.

Eye color: Dark Brown (think the bark of a tree in anime)

Hair color: Light Brown

The History of the team:

Kira met Sakura when she was nine, and Sakura eleven. They started beyblading together and soon beat all the guys in the neighbourhood(They were in London at the time) After that, they met John, who started blading with them as well. A little later, Kira met Terry in New York, who had a choice of living in NY or in London. She introduced him to the others and then he decided to come to London. Sakura, who had just come there for a vacation, somehow convinced her parents that staying there would be good for her. They were doubtful, until their four-person team won the regional championships in London itself. Then Kurogane just strolled into the team. Literally. After that, they went on to win the European Championships and, later, the world championships. Then, they ended up winning the World Championships three years in a row. After that, something happened and the team went their separate ways. That is, until Mr. Dickinson decided to contact the five of them and ask them to participate in the World Championships to help get the old support back to the BBA after the fiasco of the BEGA incident.

Please review! Although I know I'm not updting fast enough, I hope people keep updating. I'll be able to update really fast towards the end of October, as I have vacations then.


	9. Arrival in London

Okaay! Next chappie up! Finally!

Don't like, don't read.

Don't review, DON'T READ!

I have just learnt that my story has received 953 hits. Out of that, I get 17 measly reviews. Please Review!

They finally reached the airport. Everyone was feeling queasy and thanking God earnestly. They got out of customs and then had to stop for Tyson, who felt so uneasy that he simply had to be sick.

Kira looked out of the window at the lounge. "Umm... guys, how does our bus look?" Ray said, "I don't really know, but it might have a BBA logo on it." "You think it's got Beyblade Battle Association written on it in big letters?" "Yep. That's the one." Said Kenny, hunched over Dizzi, as if he was going to be sick too.

"Right. Because a bus like that one just left."

"Alright." Ray said wearily.

"What!" Kai was the only one who showed anything close to the reaction Kira was expecting from the others. Tyson came back, being supported by Hilary, who wasn't lecturing, but looking at him in concern. They looked at the others. "What's the matter?" They said in unison and then stopped and, looking at each other, blushed.

"The bus just left." Kira said calmly. "Okay." Tyson clearly didn't understand the enormity of the situation. Kira rolled her eyes. None of the team had realized what it meant.

"Guys," She started, in a very calm voice, "The bus that was supposed to have taken us to the hotel has just left. We are not going to get a taxicab in this weather," She said, indicating the snow falling outside, "We are almost stuck at this airport." She waited a minute for this to get into a certain Blade Breaker's thick skull. "WHAT!"

In five minutes, Kira was smugly observing the panicky scene in front of her. "That wasn't very nice." Kai said to her in a voice only she heard. "I know, but I like mayhem. It helps me concentrate." She smiled at him. He shook his head at her in mock disgust.

Kenny had decided to try and search around the airport for a stray taxicab. "Be careful, Kenny," Hilary called out. She still had some sense in her head. She and Ray came together, relieved to have found some sanity in this confusion. "I think Kira likes this." Said Ray in a low voice, looking at her. "Yeah. But I really hope she has a way out of this mess. I** do not **want to wait at the airport for a few hours."

She clapped her hands. The others stopped in mid-action. "I was just kidding." The others glared at her. "No, really, we won't get a cab, but this airport is pretty close to our hotel. We could probably walk." Hilary pointed to the luggage. "With this stuff?"

"About that…" She trailed off. Kenny had returned, with an old man behind him. "Hey guys! This nice person's going to take our luggage for us."

Kira's look of surprise changed to one of _pleasant_ surprise. "Mr. Cabman! You're still here!"

The old man looked surprised and then he said, "Why, it's you, little lass. Where's your coat? I almost didn't recognize you in that." She just smiled, this time like a little girl. "I think I might've kept it in my bag. I'll get it now."

She took out a white jacket out of her bag and proceeded to wear it over her clothes. She then told the others to wear their coats too. They took out their BBA coats and then turned back to hers.

Tyson gasped. "Your coat. It has 'Blade Breakers' on it. You weren't a fan, were you?" She looked at him in irritation.

"The next time you say that, you'll regret it, Tyson. I guess I'll forgive you since you don't know. The Blade Breakers isn't a completely original name. It was the name of another world-famous team before you guys joined the World Championships. I really hate it when people think that the only Blade Breakers are you guys. It gets to a person sometimes."

"Oh. I've never heard of it." Tyson casually said. Kira kept her irritation under control. Ray looked interested. "I've heard of the team. They used to say that the name Blade Breakers was a misnomer. They were really nice and never broke anyone's blades if they could help it. They were also said to be invincible."

Kira flushed with pride. Kenny was wondering why, but then forgot about it. Max said, "I'd heard about the team too. They were the only team whose team members never lost a single match. My dad was a big fan of theirs. He kept a big poster on the wall of our old shop."

"Not a single match?" Said Tyson, wonderstruck. "Let's challenge them after the tournament, guys."

"You can't." Said Kira abruptly. "Why not?" "They broke up exactly three years ago. They're no longer in the circuit." "Pity. They might have been a challenge for us." "'Might have been a challenge'? Watch what you say, Tyson. They could probably beat you hollow." Kira looked a little superior as she said this.

"Anyway, let's go, guys. Mr. Cabman's probably finished putting our bags in his truck, and we want to reach the hotel in time for the initial ceremony."

They started walking, following Kira. She remained calm. "Don't worry; this is a pretty peaceful neighborhood." Max gulped. "Peaceful? This place is creepy. You don't know what's around the corner…"

"Actually, I do." A voice rang out from the darkness. "It's a traitor and some newbies around town. Ain't that right, Stone?" Kira looked in a particular direction. "Go away, Bill. You know that my friends don't have any relation to the Street Bladers."

"Maybe they don't, but you sure do. Court's in fifteen. Seventh warehouse. East End. Later. Don't let your guard down, or else you'll be free meat." A slight sound was heard from the darkness, then, nothing.

Kira relaxed. "Kira, what did he mean, traitor?" Max asked from behind Ray, where he'd been hiding. "I'll explain later. Come on, we're close now."

They reached the hotel safely and checked in. Kira disappeared as soon as Mr. Dickinson said that the opening ceremony would begin at seven. It was six o'clock. Kai narrowed his eyes. Tyson asked him why he was bothered so much about her going out. Kai didn't say anything, but Tyson decided that he didn't need to anger Kai any further.

Like? Don't like? Whatever it is, review, please.

Oh, and my OCs will be making their appearance shortly. I just need someone to tell me the names of all the members of the teams:

Psykicks

Barthez Battalion (or whatever it's called now)

And others you would like to make an appearance. Thanks for reading!


	10. Intoducing the teams!

**Kaay! I'm not dead!(Yet, anyway) Sorry for not updating as fast as I should have, anyway, enjoy this chappie!**

**It's a little silly, I know, but I just had to introduce all the teams participating in the tournament.**

**Oh, and before I forget, here's the disclaimer:**

**I don't own Beyblade. I, however, own all OCs seen in this fic. Their characters are one-hundred percent my imagination. **

"And here's your announcer for the opening ceremony of the World Championships, DJ Jazzman!" DJ came up through a cloud of smoke. "Welcome, one and all!"

Tyson was standing and admiring the pretty lights. So were the others, but Ray had this nagging feeling at the back of his head. He hadn't seen Kira around before the ceremony started, and she sure wasn't here now. I wonder where she could be? He was moved out of his reverie by the sight of Mariah looking back and forth worriedly. But before he could ask what was wrong, DJ thought that the crowd was quiet enough to continue.

"And now, I'd like to introduce some old faces before continuing! The team that won the world Championships three times without seeming to break a sweat! Give it up for the Blade Breakers!" As soon as he finished shouting this, the crowd went wild. They started shouting various names or just cheering themselves hoarse. "First up, the one and only John Scholls! The gentleman of the circuit!" A guy about eighteen years old stepped into the light. He had a jacket on, which was, they realized, a team jacket. But there were people in the stands wearing the same type of jackets. Fans, Tyson guessed.

Then DJ called out another name, almost inaudible and a girl with dark blue hair and red eyes stepped into the light right next to John. "And now, the clown of the Bey-stadium, Terry Walker! And of course, the mysterious Kurogane Taisho!" Two other guys stepped out. One looked like he could be a clown, if he just opened his mouth, and the other was as far away from his friend as night is from day. He gave a small smile and a hint of a wave and then stood silent. They all had team jackets on.

Weirdly enough, the whole stadium stood still as everyone held their breaths, the fans in happy anticipation of what was to come, and the blading teams in suspense. Jazzman was also waiting for his cue, and then suddenly went, "Ladies and gentlemen, the captain of the Blade Breakers-"Before he could say any more, the crowd started saying something. Only now they were in sync. As if they were all saying the same thing.

They were.

DJ looked bewildered, and he lifted his glasses and said, "I don't think I need to introduce this one."

And then, out of the darkness, came- Kira. She was smiling and waving happily at all the fans. That's right; they were calling out her name.

Tyson looked at her in disbelief. "No way. She's the captain of the team I've heard so much about?"

The others were also looking at the stage. "That's not possible," said Hilary. "Well, my dad did say something about the captain of the team being the youngest on the team. I didn't realize that she would be Kira, though." Max said, looking at her with a squint on his face, trying to remember. Kai was also surprised but he didn't show it much.

Kira waved a little more and then DJ handed her the mike. She started speaking. "Hello, everyone! It's been a while!" After a pause, she continued, "Mr. Dickinson's asked me to welcome all of you on the behalf of the BBA, so- Welcome! Welcome participants and all those people out there watching this, to the fourteenth world championships organized by the BBA! I'd like to also thank all the teams for participating in this year's tournament." After a minute, she spoke again. "I've been asked to explain to you all the system of the draw. Well, it's like this. The system is the same as the one in which we, the Blade Breakers participated last, so I'm sure many people here must be knowing it. The qualifiers are already over for the six continents, and the six teams are right here." She motioned towards a screen behind her. It had a BBA logo on it, but then it flashed and some names appeared on it. They read:-

**White Tigers-Asia**

All Starz-North America

**Psykicks-South America**

**Majestics-Europe**

BEGA team-Surprise entry-Australia

**Justice Battalion-Africa**

**G Revolutions-Defending Champions**

Team Y-Miscellaneous Qualifiers

"WHAT!" Tyson was thunderstruck. He had seen most of the team's members, but really, Australia? Africa? South America? And what were Miscellaneous Qualifiers? Kai looked at Kira intently. 'We have to talk. She didn't tell me about any of this, and she must have known, otherwise she would have turned around before continuing.' Ray was trying not to laugh. The White Tigers were doing all they could to stop, too. How far were some teams willing to go to get into the tournament?

"These eight teams are the best in the world, and they've come together to battle it out for the title of World Champion!" Kira looked down at the teams and nodded slightly. This was their cue to leave the benches they were sitting on and come near the stage in their respective teams. But looking around, Hilary noticed something. Three of the eight teams had five members, not counting the Blade Breakers. What about the other five?

The Blade Breakers' question was answered by Mr. Dickinson's nominating Kira to the team, but the rest had only four members. The White Tigers, the Psykicks, the Majestics and Justice Battalion.

Kira continued, "The teams highlighted didn't have a fifth fighter, so Mr. Dickinson has asked us to each join a different team to make up the quota of five members. My team, therefore, will be separated. Sakura, John, Terry and Kurogane are going to join the White Tigers, the Psykicks, the Justice Battalion and the Majestics respectively, and I myself have been given the huge honour of being on the G Revolutions."

**Oh, and** **some of the teams that have come in from weird places (the Psykicks and Justice battalion) They were there originally and they just decided to re-enter the Beyblade circuit.**

**And the BEGA team beat the guys from down under while they were coming to the tournament. That's why I've mentioned Surprise Entry.**

**The name Justice Battalion isn't mine. I read it in a fic, so I give full credit to the author of that fic. Unfortunately, I just can't recall the name of the fic. If you know who wrote the name first, please do tell me. I don't intend to steal other people's stuff.**

**Any further questions will be answered if the questioner is kind enough to submit a review.**

**Review! Review! And Review!**


	11. First Night

**Another chappie done! This one's really silly, so feel free to review and tell me how dumb it is. But please review! **

**To Mask Rider Roy: The battles won't start in this chapter, but I have a really good one written out for the next chapter. I promise I'll be updating that one real soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Happy now? **

****

After the ceremony was over, the G Revolutions and the other teams were taken to another room, a big hall, in preparation for the press conference. The teams decided to move around, meeting old friends (Hilary and Mariah) and, of course, old rivals (Hilary and Ming-Ming although most of the girls fought with Ming-Ming, their singing rivalry was intense)

After greeting the All Stars and the White Tigers, Tyson glanced at the Majestics. They were talking to Kira and that team, the old Blade Breakers. He went over. "Hey, guys! How're things!" The Majestics glanced at Tyson and smiled, so did Kira, but her team eyed him curiously. "Tyson! Just the blader I was looking for! Guys," she turned to the others, "This is the current world champion, and the Blader to beat at the moment." They looked at him.

The eldest one, John, Tyson remembered him as, smiled slightly and said, "I must say, you do look like a tough opponent." "Uhh, thanks, I guess." Tyson was at a loss. Very few times in his varying career had he ever been complimented by a would-be rival. They usually insulted him.

"Hey Tyson," called the other one, Terry, he supposed, "Have you ever pulled a Mike?" Kira burst out giggling, and John smiled too, but the other girl with the red eyes, pulled up her sleeves. "Terry," she said warningly, a large mallet appearing almost magically in her hands. Terry smiled at him hopefully for a few seconds, hoping for something, but then he turned away, disappointed. Kira patted him on the back. The mallet disappeared.

She told him, "You know, somehow I don't think Tyson watches much wrestling." He mushroom sighed. "What-" Tyson said, intending to ask her what that was about. She shook her head at him, smiling. "It's nothing, really." The Blade Breakers A/N: old, old not the GRev drifted around the room, making friends, mostly, though they didn't care for the All Stars at first. Then Terry met Michael, and the two got on like a house on fire.

The Blade Breakers turned out to be surprisingly easy to get along with-they had their differences and knew it, like any other team. What was surprising was that they still behaved like really close friends, although Kira mentioned once that they hadn't met in over a year. The Majestics looked a little different from when they had seen them last, they had been training together a great deal.

The BEGA team was no different, with the exception of Brooklyn. They always had been fair fighters, but Boris had used them. The rest of the teams knew this and forgave them, but Kai still avoided Brooklyn. The team Y was very mysterious, they didn't try to talk to any of then teams.

Hilary and Mariah started whispering in one corner of the room, and they then broke up and went to opposite ends of the room, where they met Emily and Matilda respectively. They then whispered with _them_ and then repeated the process until the whole girl population of the room, with the exception of Kira and Sakura, knew what was going on.

When Mystel and Ray got together to figure out what was going on, the two girls that were whispering turned around and glared at them until they went back to minding their own business, sweatdropping. After a few minutes, they had all reached a decision. They went to Sakura and Kira and started talking to them, the blue-haired girl practically jumping. (A/N: Sakura )

After that, the girls formed this girl-group, and all the girls would meet periodically during the tournament to discuss "Girl Stuff", which the boys always tried to eavesdrop on. Unfortunately, they always got caught, but in the course of their meetings and punishments (which included being chased by their girl teammate) they became pretty good friends.

Tyson learnt that Terry always made wisecracks, and that they were insanely stupid once you understood them, but it took brains to understand them in the first place. And that Kurogane behaved as if the Blade Breakers were the same team they used to be because he was fiercely loyal. John was pretty cool, but he treated you like a kid, because, unfortunately, to him you were, being at least three years younger.

**About the Mike thing, he was trying to point out similarities in his name and Mike Tyson's. It's actually a really stupid joke. A friend of mine made it up. A very crazy friend of mine.**

**That was weird. Anyway, battles start in the next chapter. I need reviews! So please review! **

**And please read my other fics if you like the way I write. They're given in my profile, so you can just click on my name. **

**Thank you! **


	12. A Bow

My story's on permanent hiatus now, since I've become extremely tired of it. Sorry to all readers out there who were expecting more...

On the bright side, I'm continuing my crossover fic with Clamp School and DDQ, because I'm still extremely inspired by it. I'm also putting up another Beyblade fic, with HilaryxTyson as the main pairing. Pleaser read it! I'll also be putting up my newest fic about Inuyasha, Mysterious Forest up sometime soon.

Thanks for bearing with me and reading through this!


End file.
